cawfandomcom-20200216-history
FNW
"FNW, storylines sometimes happen nigga" - FNW official slogan as of November 2012 Fat Niggers Wrestling FNW began as a joke on Wrestlemania 2000 which consisted of 4 African-Americans who used the name Nigger 1-4. It would be brought back for a one time stint on BBM's Youtube but the match would be removed. Now its back with just randomness for the championships. The league was connected to The Vivianverse as it is ran by Danny Jackpot's New Age Wrestling. FNW would close it's doors down on May 10 2012. August 9, 2012 FNW was reopened by Derek The V Extreme who was given permission to as former owner Danny Jackpot gave FNW to Derek. In this time, FNW would also be given the control of the Southern Heavyweight Championship. A belt formally made for the CAWllision series, That went to a free-use championship, which is now only to be used by FNW. FNW had a small mile stone in CAW when it was aired during the WEDF Rebellion Live Stream and was also deemed the official Pre-Show to the event. FNW Interactive FNW Interactive is held on the Something CAWful forums, Where it had gotten a roster of superstars for people to make cards with and use the FNW titles. It is now the only way to book a FNW Title match compared to the open free-ness of the title to be recorded by whenever they wanted. Current FNW (Interactive) Roster Abdullah The Butcher Aki Man Aki Woman Al Boreland Al Gore Angry Video Game Nerd Art Fistmouth Axel Stone Balrog Barnacle Boy Batista Bella Swan Bolt Hanky Bork Laser Bryce Kanyon Bully Ray Butterbean Campbell Chris Jericho Chuck Norris Cleatus Tumbleweed Cody Hall Corey Bayne Cowlex D'lo Brown DJ Jordan Dan Doomsday Daniel Bryan Davey Richards David Flair Derek Jeter DerekTheVExtreme Drake Bell Dre's Mom Dvon Dudley Earl Hickey Fake Danny Jackpot Fella Frank Castle Frank Garrett Freddy Kruger Gaylord Queerstreet Gio Hulk Hogan Iron Sheik JBL Jason Jeff Hardy Jerry Lawler Jey Uso Jimmy Uso John Cena John Kimble Johnny Ace Johnny Bravo Josh Peck Justin Gower Kane (Sheena "Glen Jacobs" Marie) Kevin Nash Kratos Kurt Angle Lonestarr022 Lord Tenzai Mae Young Man They Call Steve Masterbubu Matt Hardy Matt Mayhem Mermaid Man Michael Bolton Michael Cole Mike Dawson Mr.Clean Nick Hogan Nostalgia Critic Perry Saturn Pornoman Raja Lion Random Mexican KKK Member #1 Randy Hickey Randy Orton Randy The Ram Robinson Ray Bradstone Richard Simmons Ringmaster Road Block Roadkill Rock Balboa Roderick Strong Ryan Lee Sagat Scott Hall Shaq O Neil Shaun of the Dead Shawn Dynasty Simon Dean Steve-O The Crippler The Dwayne Tim Taylor Tyler King Undertaker Vince Russo Wade Barrett Walleh Walter Krunk Yao Ming FNW Show Results *FNW-1: No Matter Who Wins They're Probably Illegal! **Balls Mahoney def Nova **Tommy Dreamer & Lance Storm def Sabu & Rob Van Dam **'FNW Championship':Tajiri def Super Crazy *FNW-2: Hes Back From The Dead! **Sabu def Lance Storm **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship';Street Fight: New Jack def Little Guido **'FNW Championship':Tajiri © def Mike Awesome *FNW-3: Barbed Wire Hell **''Barbwire Match; Non-Title'': New Jack def Raven **''Barbwire Match'': Wild Bill def Tommy Dreamer **''Barbwire Match'': Sabu def Axl Rotten *FNW-4: Rage in The Cage **'FNW Tag Team Championship': Justin Credible & Lance Storm def Sabu & Rob Van Dam **Nova def Little Guido **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship';Cage Match: Mike Awesome def New Jack© & Tajiri FNW Interactive Bitchamania *FNW-5: Is that Spike Dudley? **''Handicap Match'': Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Big Sal E) def Balls Mahoney **''First Finisher Wins'': Tommy Dreamer def Raven **''Death Match'': Rhino def Spike Dudley *FNW-6: The Scottish Pride **''First Blood'': Fella def Jack Victory **Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Big Sal E) def Balls Mahoney & Mike Awesome **''Street Fight'': New Jack def Tommy Dreamer *FNW-7: Rising from the Ashes **Rob Van Dam def Super Crazy **''Lumberjack Match'':Nova def Justin Credible **''Street Fight'': New Jack def Tajiri *FNW-8: The Night of Champions **'FNW Tag Team Championship': Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido & Big Sal E) def The Impact Players © (Justin Credible & Lance Storm) **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship';Cage Match: Rhyno def Mike Awesome © **'FNW Championship': Roadkill © def Fella FNW Interactive CAWnspiracy *FNW-9: Fit for a King **Jeff Winninger def CJ **Cleatus Tumbleweed def Turk **Keith Cutler def King Mabel *FNW-10: Mix Me Up **Johnny Bravo & Bella Swan def Matt Mayhem & Sheena Marie **Fella & Derek The V Extreme def Corey Bayne & Cowlex **''Handicap Match'': King Mabel & Arthur Johnson def CJ *FNW-11: HCW Invades & other matches **Corey Bayne vs PFAN Draw **''Handicap Match'':Fruity Merkin & Chris Hardy def CJ **'FNW Championship': Super Jawann © def Keith Cutler, Osiris, & Skull Raider *FNW-12: BRAWL AT THE MALL **Road Dogg in ref T-Shirt def Chris Hardy & Arthur Johnson **Matt Mayhem & Jack Hannock def PFAN & Corey Bayne **'FNW Championship': Sheena Marie def Super Jawann © FNW Vixenz Vengeance *FNW-13: HELLO THERE FNW FANS **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship: '''Samoa Joe © def Johnny Bravo **'FNW Tag Team Championship: Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) © def. Fake Danny and Random Mexican KKK Member #1Random Mexican KKK Members **'''FNW Championship; Ladder Match: ''Axel Hawk © def Walleh *FNW-14: The Mayhem/Sheena Anniversery **''Loser Becomes the New Sheena Marie: ''Undertaker def. Kane **JBL def Gaylord Queerstreet **Matt Mayhem def Frank Garrett *FNW-15: Right Time to Get Krunk **The Extreme Family (DerektheVExtreme & Derek's Nephew Gio) def. Team Jackpot (Fake Danny & Ryan Lee) **''Winner gets a life-time supply of food from the Fast-food chain of their choice: ''Matt Mayhem def. Matt Hardy **Walter Krunk def Road Block *FNW-16: Big Trouble For You **Jeff Hardy def Scott Hall **Tyler King def Chris Jericho **'FNW Tag Team Championship: Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother Devon) © def Matt Mayhem & Sheena "Glenn Jacobs" Marie '''FNW Interactive Warzone at Wall Street *FNW-17: A Dish Best Served Cold **Matt Hardy def Campbell **Sheena "Glenn Jacobs" Marie def Bryce Kanyon **Axel Hawk & Samoa Joe def Tyler King & Cleatus Tumbleweed *FNW-18: Hell Freezes Over **'FNW ExtremeCore Championship: '''MasterBubu over Cleatus Tumbleweed © **Mike Dawson def DerektheVExtreme **'FNW Championship: Fella def Tyler King © *FNW-19: Another Frozen or Cold Pun! **'FNW Tag Team Championship: '''Matt Mayhem & Sheena "Glenn Jacobs" Marie over DJ Jordan and Derek's Nephew Gio © **''Winner Wins the SMF Forum: ''Corey Bayne def Cowlex, Pornoman, & Bryce Kanyon **''10-Minute Iron-Man Match: ''Barnacle Boy def Mermaid Man *FNW-20: The Camera Adds 20 Pounds **Richard Simmons def Matt Hardy **Simon Dean def Abdullah The Butcher **JBL def Kratos 'FNW Interactive Blood, Sweat, & Tears *FNW-21: The Man Behind the Mask **The Crippler def. Barnacle Boy **Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother Devon) def. Simon Dean & Richard Simmons **Random Mexican KKK Member #1 def. Dan Doomsday *FNW-22: Country to the Corre **Sheena "Glenn Jacobs" Marie def. Simon Dean **Shawn Dynasty def. Tyler King **'FNW Tag Team Championship: '''Pornoman & Corey Bayne © def. Cleatus Tumbleweed & Wade Barrett *FNW-23: DA SOUTHERN RUMBLE **'Southern Heavyweight Championship '''20-Man Battle Royal: ''Pornoman def. Art Fistmouth ©, Tyler King, The Crippler, Shawn Dynasty, JBL, Mike Dawson, Jey Uso, Fake Danny Jackpot, Gaylord Queerstreet, Bella Swan, Josh Peck, Justin Gower, Matt Mayhem, Lonestarr022, Mr. Clean, Roadkill, Sheena "Glenn Jacobs" Marie, Frank Garrett, & Dre's Mom *FNW-24: Every Rose Has It's Thorn **Axel Hawk def. Shawn Dynasty **''Triple Threat Match: ''Gaylord Queerstreet def. Jeff Hardy & John Cena **Tyler King def. Fella (Count-Out) (Special Guest Referee: JBL) 'FNW Interactive Capital CeNation ' *FNW-25: Friend is Fiend without the R **Vince Russo def Chris Jericho **Wade Barrett and Cleatus Tumbleweed def Simon Dean and Richard Simmons **Corey Bayne def Pornoman *FNW-26 Fella's Revenge Part 2 **Walter Krunk def Shawn Dynasty **Vince Russo def RMKKK Member 1 **'FNW Championship 'Fella def JBL© *FNW-27 More Alive Then A FSCW Show **Sheena "Glen Jacobs" Marie def Dre's Mom **'FNW Tag Team Championship 'John Kimble and Ray Bradston defeated Simon Dean and Richard Simmons© **''Special Ref Match:''John Cena def Walter Krunk with Special Ref Johnny Ace *FNW-28 A Bit Closer To Heaven **Art Fistmouth def Somoa Joe **D Von Dudley def Fake Danny **''Fatal 4 Way:''Axel Hawk def Shawn Dynasty,JBL and John Cena FNW Interactive Bash At The Beach *FNW-29 Middle East War **Iron Shiek def Muhammad Hassan **Jinder Mahal def Davari **'FNW Tag Team Championship 'Iron Shiek and Jinder Mahal def Kevin Nash and Vince Russo© *FNW-30 Call Me Walleh! **Dre's Mom def Fake Danny **Maximus Matter def Prince Of Pain **Lonestar022 def Walleh *FNW-31 Nail In The Coffin **DJ and Gio def Derek and Barnacle Boy **Cleatus Tumble def Sheena"Glen Jacobs" Marie **Shawn Dynasty def John Cena *FNW-32-16=16 **Matt Mayhem and Sheena"Glen Jacobs"Marie def Team 3D **Tyler def Chris Jericho **Jeff Hardy def Scott Hall FNW Interactive Hardcore Ressurection *FNW-33 The Era Of Gaylord **'FNW Tag Team Championship 'Gaylord and Campbell def Iron Shiek and Jinder Mahal **''Fatal 4 Way Richard Simmons def Pornoman,The Crippler and Corey Bayne **Simon Dean def Bully Ray *FNW-34 Reigniting An Old Flame **Frank Garrett def Fella **Shawn Dynasty and Lonestarr022 def Walleh and John Cena **''Special Referee:Cleatus Tumbleweed Wade Barrett def Masterbubu *FNW-35 Miami Massacre **Ricardo Rodriguez def Al Gore **Iron Shiek def Iron Shiek **''Triple Threat ''The Dwayne def Abdullah The Butcher and The Crippler *FNW -36 Marriage Counseling **'Southern Heavyweight Championship 'Sheena"Glen Jacobs"Marie© def Matt Mayhem **The Crippler def Pornoman **Masterbubu and Abdullah The Butch def Cleatus Tumbleweed and Wade Barrett FNW Interactive White Power *FNW-37 Tutti Frutti **'FNW Extremecore Championship 'Random Mexican KKK Member #1 defeated Prince Of Pain and Merc **Sheena"Glen Jacobs"Marie and Prince Of Pain def Gaylord and Matt Mayhem **Al Boreland def Campbell *FNW-38 Lust and Envy **Frank Garrett def Chris Jericho **Roadblock and Masterbubu def DerekTheVExtreme and Barnacle Boy **Prince Of Pain def Shawn Dynasty *FNW-39 Gaylord Gauntlet **'FNW World Championship 'Gaylord© def The Crippler **'FNW World Championship 'Gaylord© def Simon Dean **'FNW World Championship '''Gaylord© def Cleatus Tumbleweed *FNW-40 The Building Of A Dynasty **''Fatal 4 Way:''Wade Barrett def Tim Taylor,Richard Simmons and Roadblock **Dre's Mom def Aki- Woman **Shawn Dynasty def Random Mexican KKK Member #1 FNW World Championship The FNW Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The actual company never debuted the championship but then on the Something CAWful Forums it became a Interactive Match decider with matches Danny Jackpot recorded on No Mercy and other people recorded matches for it. The Title is sometimes defended on NAW, Which is the runner of FNW. When FNW closed it's doors the titles were bought out by Derek The V Extreme and now you can find FNW matches currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/DManCAWMaster. Let it be known that FNW does not consider its Champions reigns as candid as a actual CAW World Championship. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. *(2)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(3) FNW closes it's doors but all titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme FNW Tag Team Championship The FNW Tag Team Championship was created by Danny Jackpot after 43 Matches with just the FNW World Title. The First Match came on FNW Match #44. *(1)Title became vacated for the opening of FNW Interactive, The return of FNW becoming an Interactive league. *(2)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(3)One half of the Tag Team Champions, Masterbubu was brought to the main roster of NAW South, Causing his belt to be part-way vacated. *(4) FNW Closes it's doors but all titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme FNW ExtremeCore Championship The FNW ExtremeCore Championship was created by Danny Jackpot for the league, Fat Niggers Wrestling. The title was the latest of the additions to FNW, being made for the return of FNW Interactive. As the name suggest, Its a pun to Hardcore and Extreme type match titles. Though the belt is not under 24/7 Rule, Every match has to be a NoDQ match that involves The ExtremeCore Championship. *(1)FNW Interactive had switched game meaning a new roster, All titles was once again vacated. *(2) FNW Closes it's doors but all the titles are bought out by Derek The V Extreme FNW Mini-Events FNW White Power FNW Fella's Revenge FNW Interactive Bitchamania FNW Interactive CAWnspiracy FNW Vixenz Vengeance FNW Interactive Warzone at Wall Street FNW Interactive Blood, Sweat, & Tears FNW Interactive Capital CeNation Category:FNW Category:NAW Category:The Vivianverse Category:Development League